


What keeps you up at night...

by MuddTone



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Malcolm is fine but not, Not Beta Read, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddTone/pseuds/MuddTone
Summary: slowly drains you.





	What keeps you up at night...

Malcolm washed his hands under the warmth of the water. It was 2:34 in the morning and wasn't in the best of moods. His night terror had struck violently leaving his thoughts scrabble trying to recollect themselves. Unfortunately, there was no one to help ground him in this state but even if there was the man knew he'd push them away with an "I'm fine, this normally happens. I'm fine." Hearing his bird chirp broke him out of the trance-like state. Suddenly he yanked his arms back from the freezing water. The water was supposed to be set to warm but somehow ended up on only the cold setting. His thoughts were getting worse. He needed some air and he needed it now.

Rushing towards his bedroom he slipped on some loafers and made a beeline to the stairs of his studio apartment. Ignoring all thoughts on grabbing a coat he closed the door behind him and made his way towards the park. Going to a park this early in New York City might seem like a terrible idea to anyone else but for Malcolm, he knew where to avoid less danger. Skipping over a questionable drunk or homeless individual, the man shoved his hands under his arms as the autumn breeze hit.

"This is fine," he muttered under his breath. Anything to get away from his thoughts, anything to stop him from thinking about HIM.  
'Check before you cross the street,' ignored. 'Make sure those leaves you hear crunching behind you go away,' ignored. 'Grab a coat next time!' Considered.

The man twisted violently and ran into the street, making a dash across and smirking when the footsteps that were following him were stopped with a car screech. Slowing down his pace the man patted his pockets for a phone, making a scowl he noted to bring his phone next time. Checking once more his surroundings the man blended into the shadows.

Malcolm plopped himself on a bench near the entrance of the park. The seat was freezing and the breeze was hitting even harder. Goosebumps littered his body as he let out a sneeze enough to attract a nearby stray. Huffing to himself he got up and walked over to a nearby tree to lean on. Animals weren't going to give him up to the cops or to the overly friendly thieves.

Flashes of memories took over as he closed his eyes, his thoughts wouldn't even let his eyes take a rest. The feeling of trembling hands shook his body, from the cold or from his lack of sleep was debatable. No longer was it safe to be alone but being alone was what kept everyone else safe. Malcolm started to tear up from the built-up frustration. Being normal and moving on was what his mother wanted from him but ignoring the problem was unhealthy.

The man began to grind his teeth and scratch as his cheek. 'Normal, happy, classy' things that his mother tried to push on him. No, it wasn't him at all. Being normal was far from achievable, this idea of being normal was his sister's outcome. Having happiness was never going to stick with him, happiness only stuck around for a few moments when solving something and even then it always left when he knew what was to happen next. As for being classy, well, his mother owned the title.

Hiccuping from broken sobs, the man wiped away his tears. His body begged for sleep, eyes burning from being overworked, and head pounding to be put down. Malcolm needed to go home. He had to go home. But the man couldn't head home, his thoughts would grow louder when alone.

Malcolm Bright was slowly dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. (heh)   
The individual that followed Malcolm is fine, they just got stopped by a driver.


End file.
